


Fab 5 at the Firehouse

by Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Firefighter Castiel, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78/pseuds/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78
Summary: What happens when Sam, Dean, and Cas meet the Fab 5.My AU take on Queer Eye Season 1, Ep. 8





	Fab 5 at the Firehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Big Thanks to Tooleybaby for her Fabulous editing skills.
> 
> Thanks also to CBFirestarter for her help in honing this work.

“Everybody, get in here, I have an announcement!” is heard throughout the firehouse.

 

Dean is exhausted, it’s been a long day. One car accident related fire and two, luckily small, brush fires on one farm has Dean ready to turn in. They have been telling Frank for years that he needed to stop burning stuff on windy days and during dry spells, but the man just didn’t listen. The collective groan from the guys is instantaneous, yet they all dutifully walk out into the common room and take seats at the long wood table adorned with their badge. It is the nicest piece of furniture in the place. Cas sits beside him and immediately crosses his arms on the table and lays his head down on it. Dean smiles fondly down at the adorable man and reminds himself that he can’t touch him the way he would like to.

 

Once everyone is seated, Chief Singer starts his briefing, “Next week we will be hosting a fundraiser for rebuilding The Roadhouse. Ash is in charge and I want all of you to do your part. Got it?”

 

They all murmur their agreements as the chief continues, “Also, those boys from that makeover show on Netflix are gonna join us. I nominated Ash here, and he was picked. I expect all of you to behave yourselves.”

 

“You mean the Fab Five?” Sullivan asks.

 

Bobby just nods his head in the affirmative.

 

“Chief, why would you think we wouldn’t?” Sam asks from his seat across from Dean. “Nobody here cares about sexual orientation.”

 

“I know that ya idjit,” Bobby states like he’s talking to a bunch of morons. “I was talkin’ about y’alls prank wars, so can I count on ya’ll to behave?”

 

Sheepish nods and noises in the affirmative the only response. They are quickly dismissed so they can pack up for the shift change. 

 

o~o~o~o~o

  
  


Dean isn’t sure how exactly it happened, but here he is watching Sullivan strip out of his wet t-shirt while Tan and Cas use the firehose to soak the bulky man. 

 

Karamo was calling for “Superman” to be the next one up. So Dean’s brother reluctantly joins in, face pink from blushing. 

 

“Where’s his brother?” Antoni questions, “Hot firefighter brothers should stick together.”

 

There’s some hooting and hollering from both Dean’s crew and their guests. Castiel turns his head to look directly at him with that damn challenging expression, along with what Dean affectionately calls the “dom brow”. Without a word the man conveys that he agrees by tilting his head towards where Sam is currently being soaked through.

 

Dean finds himself using his thumb to spin his wedding band as he tries to come up with an excuse to get out of this. He shakes his head slightly as he makes his way into the spray of water. There’s a loud cheer from both the guys and his fellow firefighters. Jo, the only woman on his shift yells, “Take it off, boys!” She’s filming it on her phone, no doubt for her best friend and Dean’s sister-in-law, Eileen. 

 

It’s all good fun and an hour later finds them back in the firehouse changed and dry. Somehow, he gets pulled into the tour of shower/changing room with Sam, Cas, Jonathan, Tan, and Uncle Bobby. 

 

The six of them continue the tour to the bunk rooms and then out to their makeshift coffee corner. After everyone has there full cups, Jonathan asks, “So has there been any gay romances in the firehouse?“

 

Sam does a spit take with the sip of coffee he just took, and proceeds to laugh so hard he has to wipe the tears from his eyes. Bobby just shakes his head and mutters a fond, “Idjits”.

 

“Is that a yes?“ Tan requests. 

 

“Yeah,“ chief Bobby answers, “and it was damn painful to watch.“

 

“Oh, it is time to spill some tea,” Jonathan beams as he grabs the chief and Sam and leads them to the main room. Tan grabs Cas by the wrist and Dean by the bicep to drag them both behind the others. Cas looks over at him, and rolls his eyes so hard Dean thinks he may have hurt himself. Dean just shoots him a wink in response. 

 

They all sit down where Jonathan has gathered the whole crew. He excitedly rehashes the last few minutes to catch everyone up. Jo and Ash are giggling like the little girls they are, while Victor just sits back with a satisfied smirk. 

 

Sam sits forward, elbows resting on his knees as he begins to explain. He really starts at the beginning too, “It actually started in high school…”

 

“Sam,” Cas and interrupts, “why don’t we make this a game?”

 

“Yes!” A chorus of at least the five responds. 

 

In for a penny, in for a pound, Dean speaks up for the first time, “Let’s see if together, the five of you, can figure out who the happy couple is.”

 

Sammy begins again this time without interference. “As I was saying, the first time they actually spoke was at a high school Halloween party. One was dressed as an angel, and the other as Adam West’s Batman. I’m going to call one Angel and the other Bruce from now on.” Sam sits further back to get comfortable for the rest of the story. “Angel was a senior, and Bruce a junior. What you need to understand is, they are both bi, and neither was out except to their respective siblings at that point.”

 

“If you’re gonna tell them the whole thing we’re gonna be here forever,“ Uncle Bobby grumps. 

 

“Fine,“ Sam grumps back at Bobby. “Bottom line, the two ended up going to basic together, graduating together, and working together. Hell, they fought together side by side. They became inseparable, the absolute best friends, yet neither of them confided in the other about their sexuality. Both feared they would lose the other if the truth came out. Years went by with both quietly pining for the other. Each made attempts at a real relationship, but none stuck. They were always there for each other after these attempts, until Bruce hid a relationship from Angel. See Bruce finally dated a man this time. He was scared Angel wouldn’t treat him the same if he had found out. When Angel finally figured it out, Bruce and the other guy’s relationship was over, but they still had a huge fight right here in this room. Ended up outing each other in the process. Before a resolution could be reached, the alarm sounded. It was at the McLeod stables. The main barn and four other out buildings had caught. Bruce got kicked trying to get the stallion out and Angel couldn’t get to him. It took Angel and two trainers to haul the scared old boy out. By then, Bruce was unconscious. Angel carried him out just moments before the whole thing collapsed. Angel only left Bruce’s side when the doctors or nurses forced him out of the room. It took 30 hours before Bruce regain consciousness.”

 

“And the first thing outta his mouth was, “If you ever do anything that dumb again I will personally kill you myself, bring you back, and kill you again’,“ Victor adds. For additional misdirection, he was playing with his own wedding band and smiling softly at Sam. 

 

“Bruce just had this dopey smile on his face cause his Angel cared,” Ash jumps in. Sullivan, sits beside him with his own dumb dopey grin.

 

“Yeah, Angel was giving his best smitey face while leaning over Bruce. Bruce was able to reach up and pull Angel closer. He leaned up and kissed him in front of all of us! It was awesome!” Jo continues the story. 

 

“And how did that go over?” the group’s designer, Bobby, asks. 

 

“Well considering that we had watched those two for over a decade it surprised no one,” the Chief responds. Bobby and the rest of the Fab 5 just give him a knowing look. “If you’re implying that my firehouse is a haven for bigots we’re gonna have some problems. One of them boys is like my own.”

 

“Plus, it’s not like they were the first to come out,” Jesse pipes up for the first time. 

 

Sam must decide then that he needs to get everyone back on track cause he interrupts, “So who wants to guess first?“

 

“I think we should each get one question before making a guess, “Jonathan says.

 

“I’m Okay with that; any of you guys have an objection?“ Sam stands and heads over to get a glass of water. He motions at it to see if anybody else wants one.

 

“Are they still together?“ Karamo asks Sam. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are they married?” Tan asks next. 

 

“Yep“

 

Dean tunes out the others and takes so long look at his husband sitting to his right. Cas looks back, and just like old times they’re stuck staring at each other. He is sure they’ve given them away, when he hears Antoni say, “we’ve got a guess. It’s Sam and Cas.”

 

The reaction of most in the room is snorting laughter but Dean is scowling at the five interlopers. 

 

When he can talk, Sam just smiles and says, “You’re half right. One more guess.”

 

“Superman and Victor,” Karamo states. 

 

Jo is beside herself. She laughs so hard she falls off the couch beside him. “I think Victor’s wife is enjoying this too much.”

 

“Wait,” Tan says, “Jo and Victor?”

 

“Yep,” Dean answers. 

 

“Who is the couple?” Jonathan asks clearly frustrated. 

 

“Dude, they have matching wedding bands. I thought for sure that would give them away.” This time the response is from Ash. 

 

The five men start to take in the clue. “Oh my goodness, it’s Dean and Cas!” They say simultaneously.

 

“Yep,” Dean and Cas say at the same time, but the two are staring at each other so they miss the fond smiles aimed at them.  

 

So, which one is Bruce?” Jonathan questions. 

 

“I’m Batman!” Dean answers with his patented shit-eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, corrections, and concerns are welcome.
> 
> All mistakes are still mine.


End file.
